callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Estate
Estate is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview Estate is influenced by Loose Ends and Estate Takedown from single-player and Spec-Ops. The house, set atop the hill, is a very influential point during games, as it offers views over most of the map, as well as containing several objectives. At the bottom of the hill, there are several other buildings, often only used in Domination or Headquarters Pro games as players tend to gravitate towards the house and surrounding high ground. One of these buildings has a roof which can be accessed, as well as the top of the power lines at the far corner. The roof of the boathouse can be accessed as well, which is often used to defend the B objective in S&D/Demolition. Gallery Estate TDM.JPG|The Estate map with call-out names Trivia *Another fake movie poster has the emblem for completing the "Slasher" challenge with the heading "Evil Cow". * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a Dutch wife stuffed in the little area above the couch along with a teddy bear. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States. * The cars license plates are 2009IW4, A reference to Infinity Ward and the year Modern Warfare 2 was released. The 4 may stand for the fact that Modern Warfare 2 was the fourth game in the ''Call of Duty ''series that Infinity Ward developed, or the name of the game engine in MW2, "IW 4.0". *Also, outside the main entrance of the mansion, there's a car which car license plates can be read as "Zakaev", interpreting the numbers as letters. *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. *The Spetsnaz character models are either black camo versions of the american invasion Spetsnaz or shadow company. this is ironic as the enemies on the singleplayer map "loose ends" you are up against Makarovs men and, without the ability to kill, Shadow company. *On the path up to the greenhouse the player can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if running down. *In the bathroom, if the player jumps on the toilet and looks in the alcove on the other side, one can see a hula doll squeezed in. *The names Vince Zampella and Jason West can be seen, in very small print, at the bottom of all the movie posters. *All the movie posters have the Infinity Ward logo without the "Infinity Ward" text in it. *In the building with the Snowmobile, there is a picture of a tree. If one stands directly next to the wall and looks at it, the player can see that it is floating off the wall. *The middle windows in the Vioxys (Chevy Suburban or Cadillac Escalade) scattered around the map will always stay fixed when the car explodes. This can be seen when you shoot out ALL of the windows including the middle one and blow up the car the middle window will appear to be fixed. ru:Estate Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps